Coaxial cable connectors are well known and are widely used in many applications. A conventional coaxial cable connector 10 is shown in a sectional view of FIG. 1. The connector 10 comprises a hollow, cylindrical member 11, a cylindrical shell 12 coaxially provided in the cylindrical member 11, and a rotatable nut 13 mounted on one end of the cylindrical member 11. A cable (not shown) has its end inserted into a channel 14 formed by the cylindrical member 11 with both the central conductor and the adjacent insulating medium of the cable disposed in the shell 12 and the outside conductor and the outermost insulating sleeve thereof disposed between the shell 12 and the cylindrical member 11. A tool such as pliers is used to press the cylindrical member 11 to cause it to have a hexagonal section so as to secure the connector 10 to the cable.
However, the prior art suffered from a couple of disadvantages. For example, a tool is required and this may bring inconvenience if the tool is not available at work. Further, the constituent components such as the cylindrical member 11, the shell 12, and the nut 13 are separate prior to assembly. That is, the assembly process may be a time consuming and labor intensive one. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.